


The Sky Above

by pjordha



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia and Trixie share a special moment.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html">Cold Snap! : Winter 2015 femslash_today porn battle</a> prompt: Call the Midwife, Cynthia/Trixie, masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Above

Cynthia shivered as much from the cold room as from Trixie's bourbon tinged kisses to her neck. What had started out as giddy wonderings about the sexual lives of nuns ("Do you think they touch themselves?") had quickly turned into revelations and more questions of their own histories. They'd giggled under Cynthia's covers, passing the bottle back and forth—though Trixie had had taken more than her share—until their body heat and smoldering breath had made it uncomfortably warm. That was when Trixie had peeled off her own nightclothes and waited patiently until her fellow midwife did the same. Cynthia had gone along with it, hoping for some friendly kisses that apparently all the other girls got from their friends as they grew up. Yet another experience she had missed out on.

Trixie suddenly pulled away to take another swig from the bottle she'd left on Cynthia's nightstand. Cynthia took the chance to catch her breath and clear her head.

"Trixie…do you think that perhaps you shouldn't—" She touched her lips, swollen from Trixie's kiss, and swallowed her question. Trixie looked at her with mildly accusatory eyes, and Cynthia shook her head and pulled her back under the covers for more kissing. She didn't want to fight, and now was not the time to discuss Trixie's drinking, or the sister's past lives, or even her own budding faith. Now was the time to learn and enjoy what she could, before she would eschew indulgence of the flesh for good.

Pushing Trixie onto her back and pulling the covers over their heads like a tent, Cynthia cupped her friend's cheek and said, "Show me how you love yourself."

Trixie blushed just a bit, opening her mouth to possibly laugh, but Cynthia kissed her softly, so softly that she just nodded and slid her hands over her body. Laying on her side, Cynthia smiled as she watched Trixie's touch on her breasts grow from soft brushes to firm squeezes. She encouraged her with gentle kisses and by stroking her hair from her face. She held her close, and for a moment it was platonic and sweet, like after one of them lost a patient or was homesick. Then Trixie placed Cynthia's hand on her breast, and it stopped being platonic.

"Shall I kiss you there?" Cynthia whispered, ever the shy, polite one. Trixie answered with a muffled hum and arched her back to meet Cynthia's lips. One kiss, and then Cynthia was licking and sucking Trixie's nipples the way she'd always imagined Marlon Brando or Elvis would. She closed her eyes and reveled in the fullness in her mouth, the way Trixie shivered as she flicked her tongue along her nipples. Then she looked down to find Trixie's hand between her legs, and it was Cynthia's turn to shiver.

Trixie's pubic hair was darker than hers, and Cynthia wanted immediately to touch it, to feel it tickle her fingers and her nose. But first she wanted to watch. So she kissed her way down Trixie's belly and hips, urging Trixie's thighs wider as she went.

"Oh, my."

"What is it, Trixie?"

Trixie giggled as she covered her vulva with one hand and stroked Cynthia's face with the other. "No, it's just…no one has ever seen me like this." Her cheeks went pink. "I guess I'm not as racy as you all think."

"And I suppose I'm not as chaste. I suppose we cancel each other out, then."

Trixie licked her lips. "Yes, I suppose we do." Locking eyes with Cynthia, Trixie used her fingers to spread her labia, giving her middle finger access to the ribbons of pink and brown within. When she finally touched the hood of her clitoris, a bulb of clear fluid fell like a heavy dewdrop from her introitus. "Oh…I'm so damp already. Do you see, Cynthia?" she asked breathily.

"Yes…yes." Cynthia pushed the bedclothes aside, cold room be damned, and slid down the bed to lie between Trixie's legs. She watched with rapt attention from inches away, engrossed with Trixie's perfectly manicured fingers teasing her flesh. She kissed and nibbled at Trixie's inner thighs as she pressed her groin into the bed. When Trixie spread her legs even further, Cynthia followed suit, and the cool air on her sex made her moan aloud. Reaching down between her legs, she mimicked Trixie's movements as they masturbated together. The next pearl of fluid that appeared at Trixie's sex ended up on Cynthia's tongue.

"Oh, God, Yes!" Trixie squealed. Cynthia was too aroused to protest her friend's taking the Lord's name in vain, or even her friend's hand gripping her hair. She was too busy drinking in Trixie's musk to realize that she was fucking herself with two fingers for the first time. She'd always been too shy to try anything more than one—now, filling herself to the hilt, she wondered how she would ever be satisfied with less.

Cynthia wasn't sure if it was her mouth or Trixie's fingers that took her friend over the edge, but very soon Trixie was shuddering, her fingers working fast to dispense her wetness all over Cynthia's lips. Once Trixie was pushing her away from her vulva, Cynthia knew it was her turn. She flopped down on her back and let Trixie kiss her everywhere while she finished herself off. She made one low moan as she came, her eyes wide open, looking up through the ceiling to the cloudy night sky above Poplar.

Trixie kissed her wetly, laid herself on top of her so their bodies came together wherever they were soft and hard and wet. Cynthia held her and didn't worry about what would happen next. She would hold this moment in her heart no matter what.

Copyright © 2015 by KTA


End file.
